Malaclypse's Problem
"Your companion has his own story to tell. We must wonder if this is a tale of a hero or a villain." This is a companion-specific encounter for Malaclypse. Event You arrive at the city markets to meet with Malaclypse's associate. You find him sitting on a blanket by the sewer gates - you can't tell whether he's a goblin, a human, or an animate pile of greasy rags. A few wilted daisies and duckweed tied with rope are flopped on the ground around him. "Murk!" Malaclypse calls to the creature, arms outstretched. "I have a favour to ask of you, my handsome friend." The greasy goblin-man raises a hand to stop the bard's prattle. "10 gold first, you know that." Malaclypse looks at you expectantly. 1) Give the goblin-man 10 gold. :The player loses 10 Gold. :Malaclypse steps forward as Murk counts the coins. :"Murk, old bean," the bard looks furtively around before quickly waving at his shoulder, "I require help in removing a certain...illness." :Murk considers Malaclypse for a while. "That kind of information costs more than a few coins." :You splutter indignantly. :"I will require a test of skill from him," he turns and points at you. :"Pick a flower and eat it." The greasy florist displays his meagre wares. :Malaclypse nods as if this were a fair request. :A) Eat a daisy. ::The flower tastes like wilted lettuce with a hint of something like bitter medicine. ::Dice Gambit (Target: 10) ::Success :::To your horror, blood begins to blossom under your shirt.' :::You pull it up to see that it is merely a superficial cut, but you wonder how it occurred nonetheless. :::The player draws 1 Life Pain Card. ::Failure :::You feel an intense wave of heat emanate from your stomach to your neck, and you collapse to the floor. :::You wake to Malaclypse splashing you with water. Murk has left, and you see him attempting to steal a seed bun from the baker's stall. "We'll come back later and try again." :::Encounter ends. :B) Eat a forget-me-not. ::The flower tastes pleasantly of berries and grass. ::Dice Gambit (Target: 12) ::Success :::You feel a little starry-eyed. :::"Quick! What day is it?" Malaclypse and Murk wait urgently for your answer. :::1) Kallas Day. ::::"Yes!" the florist claps gleefully. "The most auspicious or most doomful day on the calendar, depending on where you stand." :::2) The 4th of Second Winter. ::::"Preposterous!" Malaclypse exclaims, throwing his arms up in defeat. ::::Murk tuts, and returns to his floral business. ::::It seems you have failed whatever test that was. ::::Encounter ends. :::3) A good day. ::::The florist and the bard exchange an approving glance. ::Failure :::You feel an intense wave of heat emanate from your stomach to your neck, and you collapse to the floor. :::You wake to Malaclypse splashing you with water. Murk has left, and you see him attempting to steal a seed bun from the baker's stall. "We'll come back later and try again." :::Encounter ends. :C) Eat the luminous purple flower. ::The flower has a crispy, burnt texture. ::Dice Gambit (Target: 15) ::Success :::Murk watches eagerly as you begin to choke. Malaclypse, for his part, shows some sign of concern. :::Your eyes bulge and water. Suddenly, someone begins slapping you hard on the back. :::You cough, and a hard lump falls from your mouth - it's a solid gold statue of Murk. :::The player draws 1 Gold Gain Card. :::Malaclypse cheers while you catch your breath. ::Failure :::You feel an intense wave of heat emanate from your stomach to your neck, and you collapse to the floor. :::You wake to Malaclypse splashing you with water. Murk has left, and you see him attempting to steal a seed bun from the baker's stall. "We'll come back later and try again." :::Encounter ends. :Murk nods, happy with the results. :He beckons Malaclypse closer. "Of those of us left, you should seek Ira of the Vale. She may know something of the cure. Last I heard she's hiding out in the Underneath." :The player gains this card's Token. :"Oh, no, not her..." Malaclypse straightens his neck shawl nervously. :The greasy goblin-man giggles maniacally. "Yes, her. She'll likely eat your bones before she lets you speak." :"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a business to run." With that, Malaclypse's associate turns away and hurls a bouquet at a shocked passerby. :"Flowers! Fresh flowers! Buy em' or I'll eat your eyes!" :The player gains 2 Fame. :Encounter ends. 2) Say you don't have enough gold. / Refuse to give the gold. :The goblin-man looks affronted. Malaclypse places a consoling hand on him. "Don't be mad, he/she doesn't know about how our kind work." :Murk crosses his arms and turns his back to you. Malaclypse makes soothing noises. "Look here, Murk, we'll be back before you know it with the gold, okay?" :Encounter ends.'' Unlocked By Complete The Fool and befriend Malaclypse. Token Unlocks ''For convincing Murk to help Malaclypse... * The Underneath Category:Encounters Category:Companion-Specific Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Dice Gambits